Heretofore, a packaging bag and a shopping bag made of polyethylene have been formed such that two sheets of plastic films for a front side and a back side are laminated and heat-sealed along the periphery thereof, and except this, a pattern is printed on a surface of the bag, and carrying handles for carrying the bag are fixed. Therefore, such a plastic film bag is familiar to people, so that even if the bag has a unique pattern, it does not attract attention of people, thus, for the purpose of sales promotion, there has been a problem in creating novelty. Further, a bag made of cloth or leather, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 58-29951, is formed to resemble a mascot doll or stuffed doll so as to create novelty and a toy-like effect to satisfy children's desire, but much time and labor are required for selecting a material similar to a fur of an animal, sewing the bag in a shape of an animal, and, stuffing cotton into the bag, which results in a high cost.
Accordingly, in order to change bags to something new, a raw material of plastic film is changed, or an inflatable portion is provided to a packaging bag, such as an inflatable packaging bag as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Sho 54-136985, and a bag also serving as a portable cushion as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication Sho 62-126120. However, in these bags, functions, such as use of heat insulation or a bag serving also as a cushion are mainly considered important.